


vanilla

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin fell in love with Kyungsoo because he liked things plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla

When Kyungsoo kissed him this time, it wasn't nice. It was the kind of kiss Kyungsoo gave to him when he was perhaps half-mad at him but perhaps, still too much in love, heavy and rough, with more teeth scraping against sensitive flesh.

Jongin wanted to say he was the one who should be mad, not Kyungsoo. After all, it was Kyungsoo who had come home smelling more like his co-star's overpriced perfume and less like Jongin's boyfriend. It was Kyungsoo who started this, he would've sulked and insisted at him.

No, rather, he _had_ sulked and insisted and whined and pouted, just as soon as Kyungsoo came back home.

But Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood to entertain him and his admittedly endless complaints. Kyungsoo had   
shut him up by pinning him down on the mattress, holding down his wrist tightly and kissing him oh so very, very hard. 

Admittedly, Jongin thought of as they parted, panting and breathless, his complaints were perhaps, arguably, a little unreasonable. 

A little. 

“Are you still bothered?” Kyungsoo asked.

After three years of being together, Jongin still couldn’t read Kyungsoo at times like this, voice flat and eyes staring straight into his. And Jongin had always liked it when he couldn’t, because after a couple of months Kyungsoo was so fucking predictable: the look of his all black outfits, the taste of the one dish he could actually make well (kimchi pasta, that goddamn kimchi pasta), the movies he liked, the way he liked his coffee and his practise routines.   
.  
That was the Kyungsoo he liked. That, the predictable Kyungsoo with the gentle, easy-to-understand kisses, was who he fell in love with. 

Or so he had said when asked, again and again. To Sehun and to Chanyeol and to his sisters and even to his parents one day when he was feeling particularly brave. He liked Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo was always there. Kyungsoo was always Kyungsoo. 

“I just don’t like it,” Jongin spoke, a sort-of answer. “When you come home smelling like work.”

“You’ve never complained about this before.”

“Your _acting_ work,” Jongin’s knitted his eyebrows together. “Come on, you know what I meant.”

The silence that followed frustrated Jongin. There was just the sound of breathing between them, unnecessarily loud, and it made Jongin especially aware of how steady Kyungsoo’s was, matching the rhythm ticking of the clock on the wall more than Jongin’s own inhales and exhales.

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Kyungsoo informed. Again, in montone.

Before Jongin could answer, Kyungsoo leaned in and took his lips. Despite having announced it like it was out of courtesy, Kyungsoo was not any gentler - his plush lips initially brushing against Jongin’s felt like a deception compared to the mess after. With how Kyungsoo stole Jongin’s breath away after. 

Kyungsoo still did not smell like Jongin’s boyfriend Kyungsoo. He still smelled like actor Do Kyungsoo, that mix of overpriced ladies perfume his co-star wore, the cigarette smokes of the director and a faint trace of soju. The mix Jongin hated.

And Kyungsoo knew.

Jongin wanted to push Kyungsoo away to say that it was enough. That this wasn’t the Kyungsoo he quite wanted after all, even if he was still madly in love with him, somehow. 

He was madly in love with Kyungsoo.

And he disliked, how the way Kyungsoo smelled made him so fucking jealous. That was it. That should be it. It was that he didn’t want to be this Jongin. The Jongin who was frustrated and lonely and so very, very petty. 

The Jongin who would take the kisses that wasn’t the ones he fell for, just because they came from Kyungsoo. 

“I miss you,” Jongin said quietly when they parted.

Not a whine or a complaint, not a pout on his lips. It was a declaration, a statement, said in a voice that was meant for just the two of them, in a space where only they existed. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo said, his grip on Jongin’s wrist relaxed a little, but still, he managed to trap his taller boyfriend between his body and the mattress. Kyungsoo’s mattress, Jongin was suddenly very aware of. Kyungsoo’s mattress, that still smelled like Kyungsoo, Jongin’s boyfriend. 

“I want you here,” Jongin continued in the same tune. “I want my boyfriend.” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo said again, leaning down to pepper kisses on Jongin’s jawline. “And I’m here.”

It had been three years since they have gotten together and Jongin still couldn’t read Kyungsoo’s expression at that very moment. He wasn’t sure, if at that moment, Kyungsoo was angry or Kyungsoo was sad.

Or Kyungsoo was entirely in love with him. 

Or a mix for everything.

He kissed Kyungsoo, gently. Dully. Their boring, regular kiss, or so he meant.

Kyungsoo laughed in between the kisses but replied, soft and boring.

“I am here,” he repeated, quietly in monotone. A declaration. A statement. A fact.

Jongin laughed.

“I know.”

And when they kissed again, it was the kiss that Jongin knew.

The gentle one, the nice one.

That one that belonged to his Kyungsoo, even on the days that Kyungsoo smelled like he belonged somewhere else, to someone else. 

A simple kiss, plain, boring, vanilla. But it was this, a statement, a declaration, a fact. 

It was all that Jongin needed to know that Kyungsoo wasn’t perhaps half-mad. 

Kyungsoo was, in all entirety, in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @feby_arfika! Sorry if this isn't quite what you wanted ;w;


End file.
